I'll Be Your Shoulder To Cry On
by ias25
Summary: Yay so I try a one-shot! Tell me whatcha think please. So I was going through the countless romances I've read and noticed that there isn't a Add and Aisha pairing, thus this story was born.


**Hey guys Ivan here and well I haven't seen this character pairing yet so I decided to go and try it out maybe get it canon as my annoying friend calls it. But any way let the ship depart! Thia is an AddxAisha thingy ma boop. Thingy ma boop = a one-shot.**

**So classes yeah:**

**Add: Mastermind (Because it's so much more awesome than lunatic)**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch (Because it's cute)**

* * *

Aisha sat in her chair looking out the window at the park. "I remember when I went and walked with Elsword in that park." She sighed and looked at the pictures hung on her wall. Most of them were her and the gang but one was just her and Elsword hugging. "Why did he have to leave me, I mean sure I'm annoying at times but I-I was still a-always there for him." She moved to her bed and stuffed her face in a pillow before crying. Elsword had left her for Ara. Aisha knew it was coming though. Every time a new girl came along Elsword would leave the girl he was with and date the newbie. "I never should've loved him." And she started to cry harder at this thought.

Add was in a similar boat staring aimlessly at the park, entranced by the shrubbery. He leaned back in his chair and heard a faint cry from the other room. He stood up and walked out his room and knocked on the door the cry came from. "Hello? You alright in there?" He heard some shifting and then a sad voice answered back. "No, I'm not alright."

Add was entering foreign territory. He had no idea about the human emotions that went on around him anymore. He was more knowledgeable with Nasods than people. "Would you like to talk about it?" Nice he remembered something Rena would use when he was depressed over his family when no one, except her, would notice. He turned his attention back to the task at hand and heard the door knob turn. Aisha looked at him with eyes stained from tears. "Come on in Add."

He surveyed the surroundings. From all he could see was a generic room with a bunch of pictures. He looked at the pictures and smiled remembering the day that they had all shared the joy of a group get together. He focused back on Aisha. "So Aisha," He chose his words carefully, "Why are you so unhappy?" She looked at him and her eyes filled with tears again. "I'm sad because Elsword left me!" She yelled and fell face first onto her bed again. Add sat down next to her and sighed. She stopped crying and looked at him, taking in his features and then giggled. Add looked at her with a confused look, "What's so funny?"

"Your hair looks girly." He gave an annoyed look.

"At least it's not in weird pigtails." She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. She turned her head and looked at the picture on the wall again and cried.

Add didn't know what to do, had he hurt her feelings? "Look Aisha I didn't mean to hurt your feelings about your pigtails. I'm sorry." He could feel his face getting hot. He didn't take apologize lightly. She wiped her eyes, "It wasn't you Add I was just looking at the pictures of Els and I. It just made me sad is all." Add stood up and walked to the picture. "This one?" Aisha nodded. He grabbed the picture off the wall and walked it to the trash can, and dropped it in. He wiped his hands on his jacket, "Done."

Aisha stared at him, mouth agape. "W-w-why d-d-did y-you d-do t-t-that?" Add walked and sat back down next to Aisha. He scratched his head, "Well I mean; it made you cry every time you looked at it, right?"

"Yeah." She was still confused.

"Well it seems that logic would dictate getting rid of that picture would help make you feel better." She nodded

"Ok I guess, but now I have no way of remembering I had a relationship." She leaned against Add involuntarily, and heard him inhale quickly.

"W-well you could always just get a new relationship, I mean why would you want to remember a really sad one?" He tried to shift away from Aisha but he couldn't for some reason. It felt comforting having Aisha next to him for some reason. "I guess you're right about that Add, but how would I know whose going to be nice and whose going to be mean?" Add's face started to turn red, "Well I could background check them for you or you could ask Rena if she thinks that they're nice. She seems to have a knack for that type of thing."

Aisha laid back down on the bed and draped her legs over Add's lap, causing his face to change from pale to scarlet. Aisha looked at the ceiling and sighed, "I just don't know Add. I just don't know if there's another guy out there for me." She sighed, "Hey Add, you mind massaging my feet? They really hurt right now." She heard him sigh again and looked up to see him start massaging her feet. "Thanks Add you're a great friend." She saw him turn scarlet again, "I-It's no problem Aisha."

Add didn't know why he was feeling so strange. He'd simply walked into Aisha's room to help her out and get over her sadness. But he couldn't understand what was going on. Could he have developed feelings for Aisha? No that was an improbable thing to think. "Hey Add, did you really mean it when you said my pig-tails were weird?" He turned his head and smiled, "No not at all. Actually they look quite good on you. They really bring out your cheerful personality." He blushed, "I'll stop talking now."

He did like Aisha! But how, he had never given much thought to it before so it never seemed like it could happen. He saw movement out the corner of his eye and saw her stretching. She rubbed her eyes and laid her head down and her breathing became softer. "She sure falls asleep fast."

Add stopped massaging her feet and looked at the sleeping girl noticing stuff about her that he'd never seen. She had always seemed so upbeat but now lookng at her she seemed like she was just afraid and alone. Aisha grunted and shifted to her side. Her face changed to something of terror and she started to shiver. A tear rolled down her face and she stated to whimper. "Aisha wake up." He started to shake her, "Wake up Aisha."

"Wahhh! Add!" Aisha woke up crying, "P-protect me!" She cried into his shoulder. "What do you mean? There's nothing to be afraid of here." Aisha looked up, "No I'm scared because my dream showed everyone dying in front of me. And I couldn't do anything to stop it!" She started crying again and inbetween sobs she said the one thing that would touch Add's heart more than anything else, "The worst part was watching you die." Add looked at her and sighed, "Dumby."

"What?" She looked up angrily.

"I'd never die because I have to protect you. That's a promise." She hugged Add and started to cry again. "Please stop crying."

"These aren't sad tears, they're happy ones. I…I…I…" Add smiled and hugged her back. "I love you Aisha."

"And I love you Add."

* * *

**That's probably the most fluffy story I've written so far. And it was actually fun to write so I might do more stuff like this in the future.**

**Well guys as always Read & Review**

**And take care everyone, Ivan out**


End file.
